Some types of prior art magnetic heads employ a combination of inductive write elements and MR sensing elements for reading recorded data. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,945 and IBM Technical Disclosure Bulletin, Vol. 15, No. 4, September 1972, pp. 1206-1207, disclose read/write head assemblies which include MR elements as the sensors for reading recorded data. The types of problems that are encountered with structures, such as disclosed in the patent and the publication, are the lack of shielding from external fringing fields, and alignment problems between the MR element and the magnetic pole pieces during construction. In those magnetic heads where read and write elements are used, and in those heads where a multiplicity of transducers are joined in a common assembly, it is necessary to provide suitable shielding elements to minimize signal crosstalk and interference. This adds to the expense of production and may reduce the ultimate yield.